The present invention pertains to an analog to digital converter and particularly an analog to digital converter in combination with an asynchronous detector such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,956, entitled "Asynchronous Digital Detector, " and assigned to the same assignee. The asynchronous detector is used in communications systems, as for example, mobile, portable or paging communications systems, where a binary word may be used to selectively call a specific receiver in the system. Since the communications system transmits and receives analog signals, these analog signals must be converted to digital signals before the asynchronous detector can operate on the signals.
The digital word transmitted by the system may be transmitted by itself or it may be superimposed on other high frequency information. Further, noise or other interference may accompany the work so that falsing or errors in word recognition may occur.